


008. in public

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Groping, Humiliation, Marking, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her hair is disheveled and her makeup is smeared but her grin is broad and genuine when she steps into the stall and locks the door behind her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	008. in public

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "in public". See tags for content notes.

Adrianne is stupidly pleased by the number of heads that turn when Danneel walks into the club.

She'd seen her moments before when they were going over the instructions one final time outside. She knows what Danneel's wearing and she knows what's on the agenda tonight but that doesn't stop the hot little pulse that goes through her as she watches Danneel weave her way to the bar.

Gen's hand comes to rest on her shoulder and Adrianne keeps her eyes on Danneel as she leans into the touch. The table they've chosen is close enough to give them a good view of Danneel but far back enough to give them some measure of privacy. She doubts she would be able to slide a hand down inside her jeans without someone noticing though but she figures the visibility will help her resist temptation.

As soon as Danneel leans forward to order her drink, Adrianne realizes she's going to need all the help she can get.

As part of the night's activities, Danneel is dressed in a tight green top, some moderately high heels and a pink skirt that barely covers her. She's still wearing underwear (for now, at least) but when she leans over the bar, the skirt flares up enough that Adrianne can see the curve of her ass beneath.

Taking the phone from Gen's lap, she types a quick text then sends off the first instruction.

Part of the reason they'd chosen the skirt (other than length) was that it had a small pocket in the side. Danneel flinches when her phone vibrates against her leg and Adrianne takes a sip of her drink while Danneel reads the text.

It doesn't take her long to obey the order. A guy moves to stand beside her as she pulls out the money to pay for her drink and Adrianne grins when the newcomer holds out cash instead. Danneel's smile turns flirty and Adrianne swears she can almost see the bat of her eyelashes as she leans into him. 

He's a decent-looking guy, tall and blond with big hands, and Adrianne feels Gen shift beside her when one of those hands comes to rest on Danneel's lower back. Danneel takes a sip of her drink, still looking at the guy through her lashes, and arches her back in a clear invitation as she whispers something in his ear.

His arm moves down a second later and Adrianne's pussy clenches at the sight of his hand on Danneel's ass. 

Danneel pushes back into it with a smile. The guy stays on top of her skirt but gropes her eagerly, giving her ass a thorough squeeze as he and Danneel keep talking below the music of the club. His hand strokes up her thigh to curl around her ass and Danneel's lips part in enjoyment when he uses the position to pull her in close against him.

Adrianne's getting wet just watching and she rests a hand on Gen's thigh as she murmurs, "What should we have her do next?"

Gen rests her head on her shoulder as she reaches for the phone. "I think she looks thirsty."

The guy's hand is still on Danneel's ass when she checks her phone and Adrianne waits to see if she's going to comply. Since the situation's more complicated than the privacy of their own home, she's allowed to turn down any order she wants without any repercussions but Adrianne's pleased to see her pick up her drink and whisper something to the guy next to her.

The guy raises his eyebrows but Adrianne knows from experience that when a girl like Danneel asks for something, it's hard to say no. His lips curve in a smile when he takes the drink from her and he holds it to her mouth as he murmurs something beneath the music.

Danneel has no choice but to drink when he tips it into her mouth.

He has her down almost half of it before he pulls back to make her chase it. He teases her, spilling a few drops past her lips then holding the glass still while she holds her mouth open for him, but as wet as Adrianne gets at Danneel being made to drink on command, it's clear there's nothing malicious in it. 

He leans in for a kiss as soon as Danneel swallows down the last of it.

Adrianne tenses -- this wasn't a part of the order -- but she relaxes when Danneel goes with the kiss eagerly. The throb of jealousy doesn't last long and she turns her head to catch Gen's lips in a kiss while Danneel makes out with the guy at the bar.

The kiss is short and messy, both of them too distracted to focus for long, but Adrianne sucks happily on Gen's tongue for a moment before turning her attention back to Danneel.

She's still entangled with the guy, ass pushed out and tits pressed up against him as she pulls back from the kiss, and Gen reaches for the phone with a wicked smirk. "You think we should punish her?"

Adrianne glances over. "What did you have in mind?"

Gen types something out and Adrianne laughs when she sends the text to Danneel. From their vantage point, they can see Danneel's lips tighten when she reads it but Gen lets out a pleased little sigh when she complies anyway. She catches the eye of the bartender and a few seconds later there's a generous shot of whiskey on the bar in front of her.

She downs it in one go and Adrianne grins at the shudder that goes through her. Danneel never did like whiskey.

The guy whispers something in her ear but Adrianne takes the phone from Gen as she grows impatient. She's all for watching Danneel get felt up by a passably handsome guy but she's in the mood for some variety this evening.

Danneel pulls away as soon as she reads the text. She has an apologetic expression on her face as she gives the guy one final kiss on the cheek but when she heads towards the bathroom, he seems happy enough to turn his attention towards someone else.

Danneel disappears into the bathroom and Adrianne leans into Gen with a sigh. "We're going to have to do this in private some time."

Gen raises an eyebrow. "You getting bored, Palicki?"

Adrianne laughs. "Definitely not bored. Limited, maybe."

Easing an arm around her shoulders, Gen twirls a strand of Adrianne's hair around her finger as she teases, "What, because we can't strip her down and have everyone lick tequila off her tits in public? You're right, our lives are so hard."

"Shut up," she says with a smile. The image Gen painted stays with her and she shifts a little in her seat. "I'm not opposed to that idea though."

"Color me shocked," Gen deadpans. She hooks her ankle around Adrianne's and leans back. "We could ask Jared, I guess? See if he has any friends we could try." She shrugs. "Depends what Danneel wants. She might've had her fill of dick after tonight."

"She might," Adrianne agrees. As much as they're open to including other people in their activities from time to time, it's always got to be a group decision before they start branching out.

Any further discussion is shelved, however, when Danneel walks back out of the bathroom and into the middle of the the club. The change isn't immediately obvious to the casual observer but it's clear enough to Adrianne as she looks at the outline of Danneel's tits through her top and the now-visible nubs of her nipples.

She'd been ready to throw out that bra anyway but Adrianne kind of wishes she'd been there to see the reaction to Danneel tossing it in the trash in the bathroom.

Danneel pauses between the bar and the dancefloor, unsure of where to go now, and Gen takes the phone to give her instructions as Adrianne asks, "What now?"

"Now," Gen says, dropping the phone to her lap, "we let her enjoy herself."

It takes Danneel a moment to read the text, long enough that Adrianne thinks she might turn it down. That concern disappears, however, when Danneel flashes a genuine grin in their direction and heads over to the dancefloor.

They picked this club for a reason -- it's one of the smaller ones in the city and they've never had any trouble there when they've been together. It seemed like the best place for them to try this out and when Danneel gets a lot of looks but no unwanted touches as she weaves her way through the dancefloor, Adrianne is further reassured that they picked a decent venue.

It doesn't take long for her to catch people's attention and she settles herself between two guys as she starts to sway to the music. Her dancing is fluid and easy as she shakes her hair down over her shoulders and moves her hips, and Gen leans over to murmur in Adrianne's ear, "She'd be doing splits if we told her too."

Adrianne laughs. "Maybe later."

She's pretty sure Danneel's background in gymnastics helps with her rhythm but unless there's some Olympic category she missed, she doesn't think gymnastics covers the way Danneel's grinding up against one of the guys on the dancefloor. She straddles his thigh, riding it with her head thrown back while she presses her breasts against him. His hands shift to her ass and his friend moves up behind her to hold her hips as she cants her ass back into his touch.

"What did you tell her to do?" Adrianne asks curiously.

"Everything," Gen says with a smirk. She holds out the sent message and Adrianne scans the list, impressed. There's five tasks, each with a corresponding number, and so while Danneel only has to ride one person's lap, she has to get at least five people to slap her ass.

"You think she can do all that?"

Gen shrugs. "I think she'll have fun trying."

Adrianne looks back to the dancefloor in time to see the guy behind Danneel land a firm tap to her ass. Danneel's mouth opens in what has to be a moan and Adrianne smiles as she turns to Gen. "You wanna make a deal?"

"Are we talking deal or bet?" Gen says, not taking her eyes off Danneel. "Because we both know how terrible you are at winning bets, baby."

Adrianne nudges her in the side. "I would've won if you hadn't cheated." Gen laughs and she continues before this can devolve into an old argument, "But it's a deal. A condition, kind of."

Gen looks intrigued. "What's the condition?"

Adrianne looks across the club to where Danneel has evidently convinced one of the two guys to play with her breasts through her shirt.

"We can't get her to make us come until she's done one of the things on the list," she suggests. "You can pick whichever task you want but no coming until she's finished it."

Gen smiles widely. "I'm in." She bites her lip as she looks over at Danneel in contemplation. "I pick number four. I can get off as soon as she gets four people to grab her tits."

Adrianne aims a half-hearted scowl in her direction. "Dammit, I was going to pick that one."

"Too slow, Palicki," Gen teases. "C'mon, we both know how much she loves people playing with her tits. She'll be all over that one."

Studying the list again, Adrianne tries to find a second-choice. It's a toss-up between five slaps on the ass and two hickies but instead she goes for the outside choice. "I'll take three."

Looking out to the dancefloor, it's clear Danneel's already a third of the way there as she opens her mouth to suck on the fingers of a hot redheaded girl who's moved in close, and Adrianne presses her thighs together. The promise of an orgasm is enough to send heat spilling through her but she can feel her panties getting wetter as Danneel sucks on the girl's fingers like the most enthusiastic pornstar Adrianne's ever seen.

The next thirty minutes are damn near close to torture.

After her initial entanglement with the two guys and the redhead, Danneel works her way around the club like a pro. Adrianne and Gen watch for any trouble but the other patrons seem to be enjoying the evening just as much as they are (although possibly not as much as Danneel is if the visible wetness of her panties is anything to go by.)

Frustratingly, the hickies are the first item to get checked off the list. Danneel's doing sterling work on the dancefloor, swinging her hips to the music and leaning eagerly into every touch and grope and kiss, but Adrianne's so pathetically turned on that she's almost contemplating dragging Danneel off to the bathroom right now, conditions be damned.

Her resolve is not helped when Gen lets out a quiet whoop of triumph beside her as the fourth person for the evening squeezes Danneel's tits.

"That's my cue," Gen says with a grin. 

She reaches for the phone but Adrianne leans over to grab it from her. "Let me."

Gen reads the message over her shoulder with a chuckle but is on her feet as soon as Adrianne presses send. "Don't worry," she promises. "I'll be quick."

She heads to the bathroom and Adrianne leans back to watch Danneel read the message. Verbal control is one of Adrianne's favorite tactics, either as the giver or the recipient, and she bites her lip as she watches Danneel ask her current dance partner for permission to go to the bathroom. Confusion flits across the guy's face but he agrees quickly and Danneel takes off across the club, cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

Adrianne's so wet she can barely stand it.

She sips her drinks and checks her email while she waits for Danneel and Gen to re-emerge. The break doesn't exactly make her less turned-on but she feels slightly more in control of herself when they come back out a few minutes later.

Gen's made no attempts to hide what they've been doing. Her face is flushed and Danneel's knees are grimy from kneeling, but Adrianne's eyes are drawn to where Gen's painted Danneel's lips with the reddest lipstick she owns. Her chin and cheeks are shiny with Gen's come and Adrianne fails to bite back a moan when she sends her out like that, not caring if the whole club knows she's had her face buried in her girlfriend's pussy.

Gen's smirk is firmly in place when she sits back down and Adrianne glowers at her. "I hate you."

"I know," Gen says, and leans over to kiss her.

Even the slide of lips on lips reignites the fire in Adrianne's belly. She wriggles in her seat while Gen slips her tongue past her lips to kiss her deeply and when she pulls back to look at the dancefloor, she doesn't think she's even been so desperate for Danneel to put something in her mouth.

Danneel finds a new dance partner easily, a young, well-built guy with dark hair and eyes, and Adrianne whimpers under her breath when the guy pulls Danneel in close to grind their hips together to the music. Her skirt's barely covering her ass and her top is clinging to her tits, and Adrianne wants nothing more than to shove her down to her knees on the dancefloor and ride her pretty fucking face until she comes.

She has to wait though. Squirming a little in her seat, she watches Danneel whisper something in the guy's ear. She gets a pat on the ass in exchange before the guy brings his hand up to run his thumb along her newly reddened lips. The lipstick is cheap and tacky and smears easily under the touch but Adrianne lets out a moan when Danneel parts her lips to suck on the guy's thumb.

"Finally," Gen says with a smile. "Go get it, Palicki. I'll let our girl know."

Adrianne heads for the bathroom without a second thought. It's full of the usual night-time crowd of girls checking their makeup but Adrianne makes a beeline for the last stall in the row to wait for Danneel. 

It's about as clean as she'd expect but she wriggles her jeans and panties around her ankles and gets comfortable on the lid as Danneel peeks around the door.

Her cheeks are pink and flushed and up close, Adrianne can see the sheen of sweat on her face and chest from the activity of the evening. Her hair is disheveled and her makeup is smeared but her grin is broad and genuine when she steps into the stall and locks the door behind her.

"You havin' fun?" Adrianne asks.

"I'm so goddamn wet you have no idea," Danneel says, fanning her face with her hand. "That's a definite yes, in case you were wondering."

"You think you can manage the rest of the evening?"

Danneel nods. "Yep. No quitting here."

"You know, you can stop if it gets too much-"

"It's going great," she says firmly. "Now would you shut up and let me eat your pussy already?"

Adrianne is totally down with that plan.

"Whatever you want," she says, spreading her legs. "Take your top off and get on your knees."

Danneel doesn't hesitate. She sinks to her knees between Adrianne's thighs and pulls her shirt over her head in one swift move. Her body's glistening with sweat all over but Adrianne's gaze gets stuck on where the word 'slut' has been scrawled in messy lipstick letters across her tits.

"Gen?"

Danneel smiles. "You should see what she wrote on my ass."

Part of Adrianne really does want to see but Danneel's face is inches away from her cunt and there's only so long a girl can wait. She slides her fingers through her messy hair and gives a quick tug before guiding her forward to press her lips against her pussy.

Danneel eats her out like she's starving. She laps eagerly at her cunt, pushing her tongue inside and burying her face in Adrianne's pussy as she licks up everything she can. Adrianne's half-convinced she's going to come as soon as Danneel puts her mouth on her clit but instead the first gentle touch ignites a fresh warmth that leaves her fighting to stifle her gasps.

What she can't vocalize, she conveys with her hands as she holds Danneel in place and rocks her hips up to grind against her face. Danneel doesn't slow down when she fits her lips around Adrianne's clit and sucks hard, and Adrianne's toes curl in her flats as she moans helplessly. "Oh, God-"

Squeezing her eyes closed, she plays with her own nipples through her shirt and bra as she rides Danneel's face. Her thighs are shaking with how close she is to her release and she leans back, pushing her cunt up into Danneel's talented fucking mouth as she comes with a muffled groan.

It's been a long time coming but it doesn't disappoint as she lets Danneel's lips and tongue pull her through every tremble and clench and pulse of her orgasm. She's pretty sure she's moaning loud enough for the whole bathroom to hear but she can't bring herself to care too much about decency when her girlfriend has her head between her thighs.

She waits for her vision to focus before pulling Danneel back. Her mouth is covered in the red remnants of her lipstick and her face is shiny with sweat and with Adrianne's come but she looks as pleased as Adrianne feels.

"You wanna go again or should I head back out?"

Adrianne shakes her head, still trying to catch her breath, but soon realizes that isn't enough of an answer. "Wait."

Sitting up, she reaches down to rub her hand against her sensitive pussy. The touch makes her twitch but she's wet enough that it's easy to cover her hand with it. Danneel presses her thighs together when Adrianne reaches over and smears the slick warmth over her tits, smearing the letters Gen put there and making them gleam in the dull light.

She smiles. "Much better." She tosses the top over to her. "Get dressed."

Danneel's fingers inch towards her pussy but she soon gets control of herself and pulls her top back on. The mess on her tits makes the shirt stick to her more than it already did and Adrianne leans over to pinch her nipples through the fabric. "Go have fun."

Clearly desperate to come, Danneel feigns a glare before getting to her feet to kiss her. Her lips are slick and warm and Adrianne licks the taste of herself off them before Danneel pulls back.

Her shirt even more indecent with the new addition and Adrianne's pussy gives a weak little throb when Danneel winks at her and heads back out.

Still debating whether this was the best or the worst idea ever, Adrianne follows her out a second later and goes to rejoin Gen at their table while Danneel moves back into the crowd to find the guy she was dancing with before. 

Gen raises her eyebrows when Adrianne sits back down. "I feel like we're toeing the line of public indecency here."

Adrianne shrugs, too buzzed from her orgasm to care. "I think we passed that a while back, baby."

Gen laughs. "Fair point." She tucks her hair behind her ear and sips her drink. "Is she still doing okay?"

"Great," she says. "I think she's ready to wrap it up soon, mostly because she wants to come, but she seems pretty happy with it all."

Pursing her lips, Gen taps the phone. "You think maybe we should swap out the lap-sitting for the grand conclusion? If she's ready and all."

"Maybe let her choose? She can pick a guy then take him to a chair or take him straight outside?"

Nodding, Gen sends the message and they sit back together to watch Danneel's decision. Still entangled with the tall, dark and handsome guy she found earlier, she pulls back to read her message then glances over her shoulder at them with an eager smile.

Leaning in, Gen asks with a smirk, "You think that's her outside smile?"

On the dancefloor, Danneel leans up to whisper in the guy's ear and Adrianne nods. "Definitely her outside smile."

She's vindicated a moment later when the guy looks at Danneel like he can't believe his luck. She takes his hand to lead him through the crowd and Adrianne and Gen get to their feet to follow.

The night air is cold when they make it outside but Adrianne's grateful for the cooldown while she and Gen head for their truck. They'd chosen their parking space almost as carefully as they'd chosen their table inside and as they take their seats in the front, they have a decent view of the side alley where Danneel is currently making out with the guy from the club.

"I can't believe she found a guy who didn't mind being watched," Gen says under her breath.

"I can," Adrianne says honestly. She's pretty sure she'd let a whole goddamn football stadium watch if it meant having Danneel's mouth on her.

In the alley, Danneel gives the guy one last kiss before getting down on her knees and Adrianne pops the button of her jeans open before sliding her hand down inside her panties with a sigh. Being in a car counts as privacy.

Gen follows suit, sliding her jeans open at the same time as Danneel works the guy's cock out of his pants. He's already hard from the dance and Adrianne lets out a moan when Danneel fits her lips around him and goes to work.

The only guy they've seen Danneel with is Jared and so it takes Adrianne a moment to adjust to a new person, especially when Danneel's so obviously in control for a change. The guy's pretty polite, just resting his hand at the back of Danneel's head and letting her dictate her own movements while he gasps at the stimulation.

She's good at sucking dick. Adrianne knows this well enough from experience but she's still impossibly turned on at the sight of Danneel sucking on a thick cock, even if it's now real rather than plastic. She swallows it down, hollowing out her cheeks as she buries her nose at the base of his dick and Adrianne rubs her clit when she sees Danneel spread her thighs wider.

Hiking her skirt up, she slides a hand down her panties to play with herself as she keeps sucking the guy's cock. Spit trails from her mouth to his dick when she pulls back for air but it's back down her throat a second later as she sucks greedily. 

She looks like a five dollar whore like this, covered with dirt and sweat and come as she sucks a stranger's dick in an alley, and Adrianne knows all three of them are going to be getting off to that image for weeks to come. (All four of them if you count the dude whose dick is currently down Danneel's throat.)

He pats at her hair and face, moaning things Adrianne can't make out. Adrianne doesn't let up on the pressure on her clit but the second orgasm of the evening takes her by surprise when she watches Danneel lower her head to lap at the guy's balls.

Her mouth is stuffed full with the guy's thick, heavy cock a moment later and Adrianne's almost too overloaded to notice the way his pats speed up as he thrusts forward into Danneel's mouth.

He says something she can't hear but Danneel reacts quick enough as she pulls back off his dick. Her right hand is still in her panties but she jerks his cock with her left, looking up at him with a smile on her face. Adrianne can imagine the things she's saying, the way she's begging for his come all over her slutty face, but that doesn't stop the flood of arousal when the guy finally comes, spilling in thick spurts over Danneel's face and hair.

It gleams in the light, trickling down her cheek and painting her lips, and Adrianne hears Gen come beside her as she watches Danneel tip her head back and open her mouth on a moan. That was the rule -- no coming until the guy does -- and she rides out her much-deserved orgasm, moaning loud enough for them to hear through the open windows of the car. 

Her legs are shaky afterwards and she wipes her fingers down on her skirt as the guy helps her to her feet. He reaches for her face to wipe away the come but Danneel stops him as she whispers something in his ear.

He gets a fond kiss on the cheek but is left to wander away in the opposite direction as Danneel heads for the car.

She's the fucking picture of debauchery and Adrianne can't get enough of it. Her clothes are sweat-drenched and dirty, her breasts and ass have words scrawled on them in lipstick, and her face is covered with three different people's come. The latest load drips off her eyelashes, painting her face with glistening stripes, but Danneel's smile is one of bone-deep satisfaction.

"You enjoy the show?" she teases.

"Five stars," Adrianne says. "You have no idea how hot that was."

"I don't know, I think I have a pretty good idea." She smiles. "You ready to head home?"

"One more thing," Gen says, leaning forward against the steering wheel. "Well, okay, three more things. One…"

"Take off your panties," Adrianne fills in.

Danneel's cheeks go even pinker but she's clearly over certain modesty barriers after blowing a guy in an alley. She wriggles them down her legs and steps out before holding them up to the window. 

"In your mouth," Gen says. "Then you can get in."

The panties are tiny, a silky scrap of material that's now soaked through, and Danneel closes her eyes as she puts them in her mouth. The car door clicks open as soon as she closes her lips again and she clambers into the middle of the backseat with a sigh.

Reaching back, Adrianne taps her knees to coax her legs apart and leans over to pull her top down far enough to let her breasts spill out. The writing is smudged but legible and Danneel spreads her legs wider with a groan as she reaches down to rub her clit.

Gen starts the car and in the rearview mirror, Adrianne sees Danneel frown.

"What's the third thing?"

Her words are muffled by the panties and Adrianne fails to hide her smile when Gen says with feigned nonchalance, "I could really go for some fries right now. How do you feel about drive-thru?"


End file.
